


The End

by ignipes



Category: Discworld, Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

A flash of green light, leaves crackling as he fell, and the faint _pop_ of someone Apparating away.

"Oh...ah...I didn't expect that."

He looked around curiously. The forest was silent now, and it seemed to be fading, as if obscured by a fog.

"That does throw a spanner in the works."

SQUEAK.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't see you down there."

SQUEAK.

"Yes, yes, I know. Happens to everyone. It's just that -- well, I was planning on changing, don't you see? Redemption, even. Isn't that what blokes in my position are supposed to do?"

SQUEAK.

"Really? Huh. I'm not certain I wanted to know that. But, I have to ask, why are you here rather than, well, the big guy?"

SQUEAK.

Peter Pettigrew looked down at his own body, then at the tiny, skeletal, cloaked figure beside him. "Yes," he agreed quietly, "yes, I suppose I was. But, I swear, I never meant for it to be like this."

SQUEAK.

"Doesn't that count for anything? I never intended -- it was out of my control--"

SQUEAK

"Oh. Well. I suppose I'll find out. Paved with good intentions and all that. Time to go, then?"

He faded.

The tiny cloaked figure on the ground lifted its head in a manner suggesting that its nose would be twitching, if it had a nose.

Then it was gone, too, and the forest was empty.


End file.
